


The Start Of Something Good

by Fae_Eternal



Series: Halloween Started It All [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - All Human, Alternate Universe - College/University, Archangel Gabriel, Bets & Wagers, Cowboy Sam, F/F, F/M, Gabriel And Castiel Are Cousins, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Human Gabriel, Jessica Playing Matchmaker, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands Turned Friends With Benefits, Shy Sam, flirty Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Eternal/pseuds/Fae_Eternal
Summary: Gabriel and Sam meet at a Halloween party.





	1. So An Archangel, A Cowboy, Satan And A Thief Meet At A Party...There Is No Punch Line

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the songs Cowboy Casanova and Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy  
> Also Happy Halloween. Have some candy. *it starts raining candy while the song it's raining men comes on* Wrong song but close enough. Enjoy!

Sam was standing near the jukebox when he heard it.  
"He can save a horse and ride me any day." Sam groaned and turned his head just slightly to see who was talking about him. He was met with the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Like honey, and sunshine and shimmering gold all at once. He never even realized gold was an eye color you could have. Gold eyes winked when Sam didn't immediately turn away. He blushed and glanced back at his friend Jess who grinned in amusement.  
"Go talk to him." She insisted.  
"What? I can't do that."  
"Says who?"  
"Says me. You know how I am with certain people."  
"Certain being people you wouldn't mind doing the deed with."  
Samw pushed passed her to escape to the bar. She laughed as she followed behind.  
"I'm going to talk to someone. I'll be back." She informed after several minutes.  
Sam shrugged. "I'll be here."  
Not even two minutes later someone took her seat. Sam looked over to meet golden eyes once again.  
"Hey there cowboy." Gold eyes said grinning up at him.  
"Uh...hi." Now that he was close Sam could tell just how attractive he was and definitely added him to his list of people he wouldn't mind having in his bed. "Can I help you?"  
"I have a feeling we could help each other." He winked again causing Sam to blush.  
"I have to decline. I don't even know your name."  
"Name's Gabriel. Archangel Gabriel at your service." Well that explained the wings. Sam grinned despite himself.  
"So Mr. Archangel what's a powerful being like yourself doing here? Shouldn't you be off smiting someone?"  
Gabriel grinned in response. "I leave the smiting to my brother Lucifer." Sam almost chocked on his drink at this.  
"Please tell me you don't actually have a brother named Lucifer."  
"Oh I do and trust me when I say he's way to into his own persona." Gabriel grinned and then shouted. "Lucifer cries during sex."  
A man suddenly appeared glaring a Gabriel who just continued grinning. "Don't think just because you're my brother that I won't stab you." The man who Sam assumed was Lucifer growled, crossing his arms and glaring.  
"Cowboy meet Lucifer. Luci this is cowboy."  
Lucifer raised an eyebrow and turned just enough to great Sam. "The name's Sam." Sam muttered almost too low to be heard, but they heard it.  
"Nice to meet you Sam." Lucifer acknowledged and turned back to his brother. "I will deal with you later." Another man appeared through the crowd and stood near Lucifer.  
"I thought I'd find you here. Raphael wanted me to inform you that he won't be home later and if he finds his room messed with there will be consequences." At this both Lucifer and Gabriel grinned. "And you're both going to ignore that anyway." The man sighed in a way that Sam wondered how much this happened. Probably a lot he decided after the man seemed to give up quickly. "Inform me when you leave. I need to be there to keep you out of my room."  
"No problem. We'll tell you when we leave. Now leave us peasants." Gabriel grinned even as the other two glared at him. "You don't happen to have driven here did you?" He asked after they were alone again.  
"I did but I drove my friend here too and I'm her ride."  
"That girl you were with earlier?"  
"Yeah."  
"She already left, like five minutes ago."  
Sam fished out his phone and saw one text from Jess only sent a couple a couple minutes ago.  
Hey Sam, I'm leaving I'll see you tomorrow. Also I borrowed your car so ask that guy for a ride home. ;)  
"Son of a bitch."  
"What?"  
"She borrowed my car." Sam frowned and pat his pockets just to be sure. His keys were gone.  
Gabriel shrugged. "I'll just get Luci's or Miki's. Just got to grab them with out them suspecting me."  
Sam snorted. "Easy. I can show you how Jess probably got mine."  
"Please do, an old dog can always learn a new trick."  
"Old?" Sam asked grinning as he slipped off his seat. Gabriel didn't even look twenty one but that might also have been due to his height.  
"Archangel remember. I'm like billions of years old."  
"Right how could I possibly forget." Sam looked through the crowd and finally found who he was looking for. "Bela!" He shouted making his way over.  
She turned flashing a small smile. "Sam. What a surprise. I didn't even know you were here."  
"Cut the crap Bela. Did Jess ask you to steal my keys?"  
"I can't give out possible customer information. I'm sure you understand. However is there something I can do for you?"  
Sam rolled his eyes. "My friend here needs his brothers car keys since you took mine."  
Bela glanced towards Gabriel. "First times free for new customers. Who's keys do you need?"  
"My brother Luci's. He's uh," Gabriel glanced around and finally saw him sitting on the arm of Michael’s chair. "Over there. He's the blonde. His keys are probably in his jeans pocket."  
"I'll find you when I get them." Bela said turning to walk over there. Sam watched as she casually sat across from them and struck up a conversation.  
"Does she only steal stuff?"  
"No, she pretty much will do whatever someone needs probably including hiding a dead body." He answered turning back to the bar.  
Gabriel stopped mid step. "Please tell me that's a joke."  
"Not sure. This girl disappeared a few years ago and no one found her body. A rumor started around the same time that Bela had something to do with it. She never denied anything but she never outright said she didn't do it either."  
"Remind me not to ever tell Luci that. Last thing we need is to have a possible hit-man working for him."  
"Agreed. You want a drink?" Sam asked as they reached the bar.  
"Coke is fine."  
Not even ten minutes later Bela slid up to the bar next to them. She ordered two drinks before turning to Sam and Gabriel. "Pleasure doing business with you." She said sliding the keys to him. "If there's anything you need make sure to call." She handed him a plain white card that only said her name a number and tutor.  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her. "You tutor?"  
She shrugged. "Everyone needs a cover." She smiled at the bartender when he placed her drinks in front of her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."  
"You want to get out of here?" Gabriel asked turning to Sam.

Gabriel drove them to his house first. They stayed there for an hour while Gabriel rigged up Raphael’s and Michael's (which was also Lucifer's but only when their parents were out like that night Sam learned later) rooms. When he was sufficiently pleased with his pranks they left not wanting to be around when the others finally got home. Sam house was still empty when they got there which meant Dean was still at the party. They did manage to wait until they were in Sam's room before clothes started coming off.  
"Now cowboy. How about I save a horse and ride you?" Gabriel asked and Sam had laughed even when Gabriel had leaned forward to kiss him.

Sam woke up the next day to someone acting like an octopus to him. He cracked one eye open and meet a pair of golden eyes and grinned. "Morning."  
"Morning." Gabriel replied. "Just as a warning I wouldn't go to the bathroom for like another half hour maybe more." At Sam's expectant eyebrow raise Gabriel explained. "I may have walked in on your brother and my cousin getting it on."  
"Your cousin?"  
"Castiel Novak."  
"Wait... Is your last name Shurley?"  
"Uh yeah... Why?"  
Sam snorted in amusement. "Cas kept saying how we should hang out sometime, that he thought I would like you."  
"Really?" Gabriel grinned and it was Sam's only warning. "It's a small world a-" Gabriel started before Sam's hand was suddenly covering his mouth.  
"No. If you start singing I will kick you out of bed literally."  
Gabriel frowned then stuck his tongue out. The reaction was instantaneous. Sam grimaced and pulled his hand away. Gabriel grinned smugly.  
"Come on. I'll see if my parents are home and if not we can just use their shower. It's bigger." Sam winked as he rolled out of bed while Gabriel whined.  
"I was comfy." He pouted but reluctantly threw his jeans on, he seemed to be missing his shirt and a sock. He shrugged figuring what the hell. He walked around his own house in boxers all the time. Jeans were a step up really.  
Sam's parents weren't home thankfully and they took an hour long shower (would have been half an hour but things happen) and then got dressed again. Gabriel borrowed one of Sam's shirts before they made there way to the kitchen. Dean and Cas were already there. Sam was sure they were farther away from each other than usual this morning.  
"Good morning Sam, Gabriel." Cas greeted.  
"Morning." Dean mumbled as well staring at his already empty plate. Sam was pretty sure he was blushing as well.  
"So I heard you finally manned up." Sam said grinning. Dean just huffed in reply "This is Gabriel Shurley. Cas' cousin." Sam said after a minute of silence.  
"Already know. Cas told me. There's still pancakes left if you want some."  
"Yes please." Gabriel said already at the stove shoving pancakes onto a plate. Sam rolled his eyes and went to make some coffee for himself.  
"So how was your night?" Sam asked after he'd sat down with his coffee. Just coffee, he wasn't hungry in the morning until after his first cup.  
"Good." Dean replied still glancing at the plate.  
"Just good?" Sam asked.  
Dean groaned and stood up to take his plate to the sink. "We're going out. See ya later."  
Cas stopped at the doorway as he followed after Dean looking back at Sam and Gabriel. "We should all go out on a group outing sometime."  
"Like a double date?" Gabriel asked glancing over at Sam in question.  
"Maybe let Dean get used to being out of the closet first." Sam answered grinning over his coffee cup.  
Cas grinned and Gabriel laughed as Dean shouted. "I heard that bitch."  
"Jerk."


	2. My Name Is Sam Winchester And I Am An Emotional Sadist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel have breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to copy how Supernatural does the titles for the show. I think I got it, took me half an hour to think up because I am uncreative as fuck.

Sam was afraid the breakfast with Gabriel would be awkward. In the past breakfast with a one night stand (for him at least, Dean was a whole other matter) was always awkward and eventually he stopped offering anything more then coffee. Sometimes he envied his brother.

What he should have realized was that nothing he did with Gabriel was ever going to be awkward.

Throughout breakfast Gabriel talked. At first it was about himself, which was how Sam found out he worked at the Roadhouse (Sam tried to shake the guilty feeling of not going to see Ellen and Jo but it really wasn't his fault), he had plans on opening his own bakery, his favorite candy flavor - cherry (he'd blushed when Sam raised an eyebrow at that and responded with 'it's a classic'), and that one day he was going to get a dog ('The rest of my family be damned.' They had doubts that Gabriel could remember to take care of it since apparently he was always forgetting things).

The last one was how Sam had finally started talking. He'd mentioned that he always wanted a pet (and Dean was allergic to cats) but they'd never gotten around to getting one and Gabriel had immediately started questioning him on what kind he liked the best and what he'd name it. After that Sam found himself talking about anything he could think of. 

At one point Sam was talking and Gabriel was very intently listening and working through his sixth pancake (Sam was still on his second). It was good thing Dean always made more pancakes then necessary 'You never know when you'll get company.' or how it translated to in Sam's mind 'You never know when Cas will come over.' Which Sam realized was absolute bullshit because Dean only made pancakes on the days when Cas ended up showing up. If Sam had realized that sooner he would have gotten Cas to come over almost everyday (Dean's pancakes were amazing). It was then that Sam felt Gabriel's foot brush against his. Gabriel was a man-sized child (and Sam was okay with that), and was trying to play footsies with him.

Sam had grinned in amusement but didn't play back (and even that wasn't awkward). The one sided game of footsies very quickly became a less childlike game while Gabriel smirked around his fork. Gabriel had stood up not two minutes later and straddled Sam. Sam could taste sugar and maple syrup when they kissed and yeah it was kind of sticky but Sam didn't mind in the least. They had to take a shower after and Sam mentally reminded himself to buy some more maple syrup (and chocolate sauce if Gabriel wanted to stick around a while longer) before Dean got home because he was not going to explain how they'd used up most of the bottle.

The breakfast had cooled when they'd returned to the kitchen. Neither of them minded.

Once Gabriel had finished the now cooled sixth pancake he sighed, dragging it out as long as he could. Sam raised an eyebrow (secretly amused) at the theatrics. "My parents are supposed to be back today and I should be there when they arrive. You know so they don't think Lucifer finally made good on that promise and killed me." He didn't move though other then to pout adorably. He genuinely liked hanging with Sam, plus his brothers were probably waiting to prank him back. 

Seriously? Was life so cruel as to hand him this moose of a man and then not let him hang around for long? He could at least get his number (because a one night stand randomly showing up at your house was probably weird, even if they knew your cousin) and maybe Sam would actually want to hang out after all. Did the three day rule work with one night stands as well? Screw that. The rule was bullshit anyway. If Sam wanted to give him his number, he was so calling tomorrow.

"I guess you should be going then?" Sam asked. Was it just Gabriel's imagination or did Sam sound reluctant to see him go? Maybe that was just his ego talking. Even if it was he decided screw the number. Well not actually he was still going to get that (phone sex anyone?). But why stop at just Sam's number when he had the potential of Sam's company. It never did hurt to ask, other then his ego of course.

"Your house seems pretty empty right now and ... well mine never is and if you want to ... you could ... come with me? To my house ... if you want. Cause I don't know about you ... but I hate being alone so ... just ... yeah." Wow Gabriel, real smooth. You're just a regular Casanova aren't you? Sam was definitely not going to want to be around him now. He missed the amused glint in Sam's eyes and the smirk of mischief that could rival Lucifer’s as he stared at his shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles and waiting for the inevitable.

"I don't mind being alone." Sam informed purposely stopping there. Sam watched Gabriel's face fall as he let out an almost silent 'oh' not sounding surprised by the obvious rejection. Sam couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him and Gabriel's face snapped up. "I'd love to go with you though, if you still want me to."

The brilliance in his smile stunned Sam for a minute. Sam wasn't sure what he thought was more beautiful, that smile or Gabriel's eyes. "You are an evil bastard Sam Winchester. I think you just made Lucifer proud." Gabriel said realizing something. This new friendship with Sam was going to be beautiful.


	3. I'm Raphael Shurley And I'm The Only One Not Fucking My Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Gabriel's family, officially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off this is not related to the story but I have to say it. Radio I fucking love you. You made me cry with that speech thing so now I feel obligated to make one for you. Seriously there are tears still on my face >.<
> 
> Second Dunkin get your internet god damn fixed seriously it's been over two weeks already, in other words I am currently unable to post every weekend so these posts will not happen as soon *pouts* but I'll post when I can.
> 
> Thirdly Enjoy ^-^

  
They were barely through the front door when a voice rang out. “Good morning Gabriel. Pleasure to see you again cowboy.” Despite the pleasant tone Gabriel tensed. Sam frowned. Was that nickname going to follow him everywhere now? He’d only dressed up because Dean had kept bugging him about it for the past week. He was almost regretting ever going to the party but a glance at the pouting Gabriel kept him from completely regretting it.  
  
“How did you know?” Gabriel asked shifting from his sneaking position into a casual stance. He leaned against the doorway they were just about to pass on their way to the stairs. Sam stood behind him watching the stranger who was sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Sam recognized him from the party but couldn’t remember from where exactly he’d seen him. Dancing? Sitting at the bar? He wasn’t sure. He’d probably only seen him once.  
  
The stranger gave Gabriel an unamused look and turned what he was holding to face them. A tablet with a picture of the front porch showing. No, Sam realized after a moment, not a picture, a video. “Did you seriously forget we have security cameras at the doors?”  
  
“Kind of, yeah.” Gabriel shrugged, glancing towards the stairs frowning. “So where’s the other two?”  
  
“Sleeping. They had to use Lucifer’s room because Michael’s is a mess. Though compared to my room it’s practically pristine.” Raphael, Sam realized, said scowling at Gabriel.  
  
“Hey. I pranked both of you the same. Don’t blame me if you got double pranked.” Gabriel grinned clearly enjoying this.   
  
“Whatever. I don’t have time for cleaning up your pranks right now so you’re going to do it.” Raphael smirked.  
  
“Say what now?” Gabriel frowned. No he wasn’t cleaning up his prank. That wasn’t a thing he did and if he had to clean a prank after he pulled them, the house would be a lot less fun.  
  
“Your going to clean my room because I just got here two hours and had to take a shower after finding your prank. I still have glitter on me.” Now that Sam was looking he did in fact see the glitter mostly on Raphael’s clothes. “I also have to go through a months worth of footage before our parents see anything they shouldn’t.” Raphael looked at Gabriel smirking like he knew what he was about to say would win him the argument. “Like a night two weeks ago when you came back home and somehow the three of you couldn’t even wait until you were in the house. You remember being bent over the railing? I do not need to see anyone I’m related to like that.” He grimaced in disgust.  
  
Gabriel’s faced paled and he coughed nervously. “Right so one clean room coming right up.” Gabriel was already making his way to the stairs and stopped seeming to remember something. “Come on Sasquatch we have cleaning to do.” Gabriel instructed turning to grin sheepishly at him. Sam could see why his siblings said he tended to forget things.  
  
“When did I get elected into helping?” Sam asked even as he followed after Gabriel. He tended to stare clear of anyone cleaning but he had a feeling Gabriel wasn’t anything like his brother (Dean was scary when he was on a cleaning high) and maybe cleaning with him would be fun.  
  
“Last night. You just didn’t know it yet.” Gabriel responded turning his head as they headed up the stairs to grin smugly at Sam. Sam rolled his eyes in response.  
  
If Sam didn’t already know which room was Raphael’s, the glitter pouring into the hallway from the open door would have been a dead give away. There was no way they even used that much glitter for it to be pouring into the hall like that.  
  
“I’m fairly sure you didn’t use that much glitter.” Sam pointed out.  
  
“Not on Raph’s room alone but add Miki’s to it and this is probably a bit less then that.” Gabriel stopped outside the room next to Raphael’s and tentatively pushed the door open. Sam wondered what he expected to happen. Didn’t Raphael say Michael was sleeping in Lucifer’s room because Michael’s was a mess? When the door fully opened Sam didn’t expect the mess to be ... well ... not a mess at all. There wasn’t a lot of glitter left (only the tiled floor seemed to be covered with it) and the sheet was still rigged to the ceiling though the two sides near the door were no longer attached.  
  
“This is a mess?” Sam asked glancing around again. Nothing was out of place. Though the other half of the room was obscured by the hanging sheet. He doubted anything over there was messed up.  
  
“Michael’s a bit of a neat freak.” Gabriel explained rolling his eyes as he shut the door. Just what Sam needed - another Dean. One was more then enough for him.  
  
“I’ll grab the vacuum, you wait here.” Gabriel commanded strolling straight through the glitter covering the hall way floor. It stuck to the bottom of his jeans and covered his shoes. He didn’t seem to care that he was leaving glitter shoe prints in the carpet. Sam was almost positive he did it on purpose.  
  
An hour of cleaning later Gabriel announced it was good enough. There was still glitter clinging to the carpet but other than that it was fine. Hopefully Raphael wasn’t also a neat freak.  
  
They made there way back downstairs. Both of them were sucking on lollipops they’d gotten from the prank in Raphael’s room. Sam realized as he glanced over at Gabriel that even as he was helping Gabriel clean he actually was having fun. Gabriel glanced at him as if he could sense Sam’s eyes on him and grinned winking as he hallowed his cheeks and pulled off the lollipop with an audible pop. Sam almost chocked and quickly stopped sucking on his.   
  
Who had even thought rainbow dick lollipops were a good idea? As Gabriel chuckled and went back to his like normal, Sam decided they were a good idea just not when meeting someone’s family for the first time.  
  
“All clean.” Gabriel announced walking into the kitchen. He stopped so suddenly in the doorway that Sam didn’t even have enough time to stop and sent them both crashing to the ground.  
  
“I’m so sorry.” Sam apologized, immediately hopping to his feet to help Gabriel up. Gabriel snapped back to reality as soon as he was back on his feet.  
  
He grinned up at Sam. “My fault.” He said and turned to the island where Sam saw four people. Lucifer and Raphael who he’d already met, Michael (he assumed at least and who he'd seen yesterday) and Bela.  
  
“Bela?” He asked closing his eyes and reopening them to see if she’d disappear. Nope she was still there. What was she doing here?  
  
“Good morning Sam.” She answering sipping from a cup in front of her. “Correction good afternoon.” She said as she turned her head to smile at him happening to glance at the clock while doing so.  
  
Sam glanced at the clock as well. It was just after one. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Having coffee.” Bela answered lifting her cup as if to validate her statement. “That is still the typical way to wake up after a late night, is it not?” She added sarcastically.  
  
“Late night?” Gabriel asked hedging for details though he probably already guessed. He slipped into one of the stools at the island and patted the one next to him gesturing for Sam to sit. Sam dutifully moved forward to claim said seat still slightly dazed from seeing Bela so early in the morning. The last time that had happened hadn’t ended well. He hoped for Michael’s or Lucifer’s sake (he was unsure which one had slept with her) that she was no longer dating whatever his name was. He hadn’t exactly introduced himself after he’d found out Bela cheated on him (and Sam hadn’t asked for details).  
  
“All thanks to you.” Michael said glaring. “My room is still an utter mess.”  
  
Sam couldn’t help the snort that escaped him and Gabriel grinned but everyone else ignored it. Gabriel shrugged still grinning. “Not my problem.”  
  
“You cleaned Raphael’s room.”  
  
“He blackmailed me.”  
  
Raphael rolled his eyes. “Not exactly blackmail just threatening not to erase some stuff you wouldn’t want anyone else to see.” He grinned and glanced guiltily at Gabriel. “I may have already take care of that one before I even said anything about it.”  
  
Gabriel stared at him wide eyed seemingly unable to comprehend what Raphael had just said. Lucifer seemed to be in the same state as Gabriel. “Wait, you’re telling me you manipulated me into cleaning your room?”   
  
Raphael blushed. “Uh kind of.”  
  
“I’m so proud of you.” Gabriel said grabbing a napkin from the middle of the island and dabbing at the corers of his eyes. That was when Sam realized tears were actually spilling from Gabriel’s eyes. Lucifer snorted, Michael let out a tired sigh and Raphael raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘really?’. Bela at least looked just as confused as him. The tears stopped just as soon as they started and Gabriel winked at Sam. The guy should have been an actor.  
  
“Anyway the videos already on your personal computers.” Raphael informed and the other three siblings let out identical grins. Sam was fairly sure Raphael said the video was of Gabriel so then why - ? There was no way. Sam glanced over at Gabriel and then over at Michael and Lucifer but could you really tell something like that just by looking at someone? Sam wasn’t going to judge though. He was all about letting people do whoever they wanted as long as everyone involved were consenting adults.  
  
“So Gabriel what will it take for you to clean my room as well?” Michael asked.  
  
“What are you offering?”  
  
“I can keep Lucifer tamed for a week.”  
  
“I’m not a dog.” Lucifer’s cry of outrage was ignored.  
  
“A month.” Gabriel amended.  
  
“A week.” Michael said again raising an eyebrow in challenge.  
  
Gabriel stared at him for a moment before responding. “Three weeks?”  
  
“Two.”  
  
Gabriel suddenly grinned as if he’d won. “I would have done it for a week.” He said as strode from the room. Sam quickly followed.  
  
“I’m not a dog.” Lucifer whined as they left.  
  
“Well you’re certainly Michael’s bitch.” Gabriel shouted as they neared the stairs. Sam heard a crash from the kitchen and then footsteps and two bodies colliding and hitting the floor a second later. He turned his head as he continued to walk.  
  
“Let me go.” Lucifer said as he was laying in the doorway of the kitchen with Michael holding him in place as he tried to squirm free. Lucifer glared at the stairs where Gabriel had disappeared to.  
  
“Let him clean my room first before you attempt murder.” Michael said still trying to hold Lucifer down. Sam didn’t get to see anything else as he reached the first landing.  
  
The only thing Gabriel did in Michael’s room was mop the floor after Sam un-rigged the sheet from the ceiling. The glitter dissolved with water; Sam would have to remember that in case Gabriel ever decided to prank him. The room didn’t even looked pranked when they were done.   
  
Bela was gone when they arrived back downstairs. Lucifer and Michael were still laying in the doorway though Lucifer was no longer trying to get free. He didn’t even look like he wanted to get free. Thankfully the doorway was wide so Gabriel and Sam just walked around them. Gabriel did however lightly kick Lucifer’s side as they passed. Lucifer swatted at him, completely missing, but otherwise made no move to retaliate and that might have had to do with being pinned down and Michael’s mouth on his.  
  
“Welcome back.” Raphael said as they fully entered the kitchen. He was still tapping away on the tablet. “If you haven’t guess by now I’m Raphael.” He pointed to the doorway though he didn’t look in that direction. “And those two are Lucifer and Michael.”  
  
Sam nodded as he sat. “I’m Sam. I met Lucifer yesterday.” At Raphael’s curious glance he explained. “Gabriel said something about Lucifer crying during sex and -”  
  
Raphael rolled his eyes seeming to understand. “No need to explain further.”  
  
“Which reminds me.” Came Lucifer’s muffled reply. Sam turned just in time to see him shoving Michael off. Michael landed next to him glaring. Lucifer stood glaring at Gabriel. Gabriel’s eyes widened and he sprang from his chair. He stood just behind Raphael as if to use him as a shield. As Lucifer stepped around the island Gabriel bolted out of the room. Lucifer chased after him and something broke from the other room.  
  
“Does this happen often?” Sam asked. He was fairly sure it did.  
  
“Occasionally. There will be rare days where they don’t argue or fight but like I said those days are rare.” Raphael explained.  
  
“They get along much better when they’re-”  
  
“Michael!”  
  
“What? He’s already guessed I’m sure.” Michael said winking at Sam. “We kind of let our guard down while in the house which is why we don’t usually bring home friends. Which makes you special.”  
  
“I highly -”   
  
Sam was interrupted by Gabriel running back into the room shouting. “Michael control your man.” Michael rolled his eyes but stuck his leg across the doorway just as Lucifer ran into the room. Lucifer fell and glared at Michael as he sat up.  
  
“Instead of killing Gabriel I have a much better idea.” Michael insisted crawling the couple inches between them and straddling Lucifer. Michael’s hands went to Lucifer’s hair and he tugged bringing forth a moan. “Why don’t we prove Gabriel wrong?” Lucifer half dragged Michael out of the kitchen.  
  
“So what’s for lunch?” Gabriel asked glancing at Raphael. Sam stared at him in disbelief. Sam had seen him eat six pancakes this morning which wasn’t even four hours ago.   
  
“You’re the cook in the family. You go make something.” Raphael said back not even glancing up from the tablet.  
  
“Fine.” Gabriel said jumping from his stool to rummage through the cupboards.  
  
“Nothing loaded with sugar.” Sam watched as Gabriel immediately deflated and sat back down pouting and crossing his arms in front of him.  
  
“You drain the fun out of everything.” He informed sulking not so quietly in his chair. His phone rang then and he dug through his pockets for it. His eyes lit up as he read what was on the screen. As he opened his mouth Lucifer came busting into the kitchen holding his phone as well.  
  
“Guys!” He shouted either not caring or realizing how loud that was.  
  
“Don’t you dare!” Gabriel shouted almost immediately after, turning and glaring. Lucifer glared back.  
  
“Dare what?” Lucifer asked crossing his arms and walking into Gabriel’s space. Gabriel stood and a staring contest started neither seeming to realize that they were being watched.  
  
“Castiel’s on a date with Dean.” Michael informed leaning on the doorway of the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow as Lucifer and Gabriel both turned to him with identical looks of utter betrayal. “What? You two were taking to long. Now are we going to crash their date or what?”  
  
Michael and Raphael both left first and Gabriel and Lucifer followed shortly after, shoving at each other on the way out of the house. Sam followed behind, silently watching.  
  
“Raphael?” Michael asked as he opened the passenger side door. “You want shot gun?”   
  
Lucifer finally stopped shoving his brother and jumped over the porch railing not bothering with the stairs and ran to where Michael stood still holding the door open. “Don’t you dare.” He said to Raphael as he sank into the seat looking pleased. Sam could see Raphael rolling his eyes as he got into the back which he already had opened before Michael had even offered him shot gun. Michael apparently knew how to get Lucifer to do what he wanted.  
  
Gabriel, since he was the shortest. got stuck in the middle between Sam and Raphael. On the way there he kept trying to wiggle his way onto Sam’s lap. Eventually Sam gave up trying to keep him off.  
  
Raphael was doing something on his phone and Lucifer kept changing the radio stations glancing into the backseat every time it changed. Sam wasn’t exactly sure what he was trying to do.  
  
“So cowboy?” Lucifer finally asked after he’d gone through three quarters of the radio stations available. “Any music you don’t like?”  
  
Sam shrugged. “Not really. I listen to pretty much everything.” Lucifer pouted and Sam realized that Lucifer had been trying to annoy him with music. Sam smiled feeling oddly included having only just met them.  
  
Raphael glared at the back of Lucifer’s chair when the music switched to rap. Then informed “you made me lose,” a second later when he looked back down at his phone.  
  
“You made yourself lose. What are you even playing?” Lucifer asked twisting in his seat. reaching for Raphael’s phone.  
  
“Hey! Give that back!” Raphael shouted. Lucifer swatted at the hand that reached for the phone and turned back in his seat tapping away at the screen.  
  
“Lucifer.” Michael warned. Lucifer ignored it. “Lucifer Nick Shurley.” Michael warned again lower then before and Sam barely even caught it. Lucifer tensed sulkingly handing the phone back. Raphael shoved it into his pocket and turned to look out the window.  
  
They arrived at the Roadhouse a couple minutes later, thankfully without anymore incidents.


End file.
